1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination water ejector and injector attachment for motors for boats and more particularly to a combination boat bailer and forced aerating apparatus attachment for motors for boats for extracting bilge water from the bilges of a boat and for supplying aerated water to the boat while moving or stationary.
2. General Background
In a boat with an outboard or inboard motor, seepage of water into the boat is a problem. While the boat may be watertight when floating at the dock, the vibration of the motor when the boat is being driven has a tendency to open the seams permitting water to enter. Therefore, it is imperative that the water be removed quickly from the boat.
In the boating industry boats have been propelled by motors, particularly outboard motors, having a water pump or other suitable means for forcing water through the cylinders of the engine for cooling the engine and for maintaining fish-bait in a desirable condition or for washing down the boat while "running in" to port.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to develop a mechanical system for extracting bilge water from the bilges of a boat by having a venturi positioned either forwardly or rearwardly of the outboard motor propeller and a tubing connected to the venturi terminating in the bilge of the boat for extracting water from the bilges when the propeller of the boat is in operation and forcing water through the venturi. Different patents directed to using such structure have been issued:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,052 issued to M. L. Halverson entitled, "Boat Bailer;"
U.S. Pat No. 2,530,664 issued to C. F. Pye entitled, "Boat Bailer;"
U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,151 issued to R. L. Shumacker entitled, "Water Removing System for Boats;"
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,242 issued to E. C. Kiekhaefer entitled, "Boat Bailing Attachment for Outboard Motors;" and
U.S. Pat. No. 2, 604,867 issued to J. Frye entitled, "Bilge Water Ejector for Outboard Motors."
Different patents are directed to apparatus adjacent to the propeller for supplying aerated water to the boat while moving or stationary.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,225 issued to W. Newton is entitled, "Live Bait Container" and discloses a system for pumping water from the body of water to a container aboard the boat. The submerged apparatus has inlet ports that are placed fore of the propeller connected to a passageway that empties into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,651 issued to D. H. Arduser is entitled, "Forced Aerating Means For Inboard Live Wells;"
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,694 issued to R. Belsky and is entitled, "Automatic Emergency Bilge Water Pumpout System." Here, as in the Arduser'651 Patent, fluid flow is not induced by movement of the propeller.